BC Beta Patch 2.0.0.6046
---- World of Warcraft Beta Patch 2.0.0.6046 was released on October 25th 2006! ---- World of Warcraft Client Beta Patch 2.0.0.6046 The latest patch notes can always be found at http://beta.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=560370 General *Many creatures have had their textures and portraits added. *Many items have had their textures added. *Players will now receive an error message when trying to summon a non-party member with a meeting stone. *Added more Draenei and Blood Elf emote sounds. *Doom Lord Kazzak has been itemized. PvP *Battlegrounds **The maximum level cap on most Alterac Valley, Scourge Invasion, and other miscellaneous quests will now be accessible for level 61+ players. **The amount of honor points gained are now consistent between the combat log and scoreboard when completing objectives in battlegrounds. *The floating combat text should no longer overlap during heavy combat. *Guards will now properly respawn when a faction has taken over Halaa base. Shaman *The "Frostbrand Weapon" (rank 6) is now available from trainers. Warlocks *Auras from pets will now be removed when a new pet is summoned. *The spell "Soul Fire"(rank 4) is now available from trainers. *The spell "Curse of Weakness" (rank 8) is now available from trainers. *Pets will now despawn properly when an Infernal is summoned. *The spell "Drain Soul" will no longer continue to channel after a target is dead. *Casting the spell "Dark Pact" immediately after combat will no longer put you back into combat mode. *Casting "Health Funnel" on a target while already channeling "Health Funnel" will no longer cancel future castings of the spell on that target. *The talent "Shadow Embrace" will now be removed properly when the debuff has finished its duration. User Interface *The checking of options in the rarity dropdown menu in the Auction House UI is now working properly. *The Shift option has been removed as an option for the Self-Cast Key due to a conflict with mouse clicks. *The Shift+B shortcut is now working properly with the bank’s new bag slot. *Players will now be able to disable abilities from showing in the combat text. *The Looking For Group channel has been removed with the implementation of the LFG system. Bugs *Female Naga will no longer crash the client when clicked on. *Corrected some graphical errors with the LFG system menus. *Hunter pets should now properly receive the benefit of "Nature’s Ally" after a hunter dies and resurrects. *The Paladin spell "Flash of Light" is now working properly. *Fixed several quest reputation rewards to reflect the proper faction. *Fixed an error with the lower Falcon Watch Orb of Translocation that was causing it not to teleport player correctly. *Fixed several quest item errors causing players to be unable to loot. *Fixed an error where players were losing rested experience upon logging out. *Fixed several holes that were causing players to fall through the world. *Fixed an issue where the entrance door to the cage event in Hellfire Blood Furnace would not stay closed after the cage event had ended. *The Deeprun Tram should no longer disappear part way along its route. *Fixed some graphical errors with the Draenei female. *Fixed an error where players were receiving double the resilience rating from armor. *Fixed an issue where performing guild actions would cause a player to crash. *Players will no longer get stuck in the jump animation when casting an instant spell at the same time. *Players will no longer remain slowed when riding a Gryphon after having a slow spell cast or ability applied to them. 2.0.0.6046